Queen Mother
The Queen Mother is king Ei Sei's mother and the leader of the Royal Harem faction. She was Ryo Fui's lover and is currently Rou Ai's lover. She has had two children with Rou Ai. A boy and a girl. Appearance The Queen Mother is an extremely beautiful, mature woman who still attains her youthful appearance. She has a mesmerizing look in her eyes and a unique air of sensuality. Personality The Queen Mother is very vain and conceited. The hardships she went through during her days in Zhao have turned her into a cold and cruel person, unable to have feelings of love and compassion. Blaming Sei for her misery, she bares a deep hatred for him and even tried to choke him to death when he was young. Originally, she only found interest in sexual pleasures. However, she has gradually become more ambitious, as she has stated that she wants to create a kingdom, with Choyou and Sanyou as a stepping stone. History In the past, she was known as the "Jewel of Kantan" for her amazing beauty. At that time she was Ryo Fui's fiance and was deeply in love with him. Ryo Fui gave her to Sei's father to become one of his many women in order to gain from this arrangement in the future. She became a political hostage together with Sei in the State of Zhao and she gave birth to him there. During that time she and Sei would suffer tremendous hardship under the people of Zhao and, due to that, she grew to hate Sei and even attempted to kill him at some point. After Sei successfully escaped from Zhao at the age of eight and became the king of Qin, the queen mother was brought to the capital as well and became the head of the Royal Harem. Story Third Faction Arc Some time after the Battle of Bayou, the Queen Mother sent Sei a letter which had the royal seal on it, to initiate a power play in her son's kingdom. Sei figured he should go and meet her in order to gain her political influence for his favor. Despite Shou Bun Kun's objection, Sei went to the royal harem and met with his mother after eight years. After a brief talk about the past, Sei asked his mother for help. Surprisingly, after a few days, the royal harem officials seemed like they would indeed assist Sei in his struggle for power. However, the queen mother had a secret meeting with Ryo Fui, where it was revealed that they used to be involved romantically. The two former lovers renewed their relationship and, being content with that, the queen mother promised Ryo political support. Their relationship was leaked by Kou, who witnessed their meeting, and so rumors about their affair started to spread. Ryo Fui feared this would backfire for him and decided to find another man to replace him as the Queen Mother's lover. So, he sent a "gifted" young man, Rou Ai to the royal harem, disguised as a eunuch, and managed this to ensure the royal harem's support. The Queen Mother would spend two years in hiding at the royal harem, under the guise of the results from a divination. State of Ai Arc After Qin's victory in Choyou, there was an uproar in the royal palace considering the funding of the newly conquered regions of Choyou and Sanyou. At that point, the Queen Mother appeared in the royal throne room proposing that those two regions should pass in the Royal Harem faction's hands. Under her plan, Rou Ai is to be made governor of Sanyou, to the confusion of everyone present. Later that night, she is locked in an embrace with Rou Ai, before being greeted by their two children. The Queen Mother and Rou Ai declared that the region of Taigen was to be known as the state of Ai, sending shock waves through Qin. Rou Ai states that one of the reasons she created her own state is in order to feel safe and to heal her heart of the wounds of the past. The Queen Mother plans to attack Ei Sei at his coming of age ceremony. This was due to Ko Reki actions. He kidnapped and has taken The Queen and Rou Ai children hostage in his estate. He also rallies the people of Ai behind him and manipulated them into willingly killing the Queen, Rou Ai and their children to take their heads to Kanyou. All in the hope that they would forgive them and not punish and/or execute them. Abilities The Queen Mother is such a beautiful woman, that she can use her beauty as a weapon to gain favors and political influence. Furthermore, she has three ladies in waiting under her managing the royal harem, who come from three great official families, thus granting her faction great political power. Gallery |t2= anime |2= }} Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Harem Category:Characters Category:Zhao Category:Ai